The present invention relates to a hole data input device for inputting hole data including a position of a hole with respect to a target lens shape for forming the hole on an eyeglass lens to attach a rimless frame to the lens and an eyeglass lens processing apparatus having the same.
There has been an eyeglass lens processing apparatus comprising a drilling mechanism for forming a hole on an eyeglass lens to attach a rimless frame such as a two-point frame to the lens by a drilling tool such as an end mill or a drill. In the apparatus, hole data including a position, a diameter, a depth, and an angle (a direction) of a hole for obtaining drilling data is input.
However, one hole may be formed at both of a nose side and an ear side of one lens, or plural holes may be formed at any one or both of the nose side and the ear side of one lens, since plural holes are generally formed on one lens, it is troublesome to input hole data for each hole.